


Let there be light

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band), WayV | 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Celestial Imagery, Gen, Inspired by Rainbow V, Nature, Stars, Symbolism, Ten is a fallen star, This is quite dark, and short, black holes, this is not proofread we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: Ten had fallen as soon as he could.





	Let there be light

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Ten and Winwin's performance for Rainbow V, as well as the songs [Tunnels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5-31_F3O1A) by Bazart and [Aquarium](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8v94sKyHOY) by #Gun
> 
> [And I made a moodboard for this fic!](https://straytiny-n-ctzen-writes.tumblr.com/post/186143099209/a-moodboard-to-go-with-my-newest-fic-let-there-be)

All was quiet, still. Creatures seemed to hold their breath, waiting for what was to come. The waves lapped at the shore without sound, much unlike a dehydrated man finally getting his water. Even the wind did not dare to show its presence. The unmoving silhouette of the trees blended in with the dark of the night. Shadows lurked everywhere.

The only light that night came from Ten’s small form. The faint glow around him illuminated the nearest flora and the invisible path to the lake. His footing was sure and his pace was calm; if you saw him you would not believe that he was being haunted by another form.

Ten stopped a step away from the water. He looked up at the sky, but there was nothing. No moon to greet him, no stars twinkling back at him. It was as if they didn’t want to see the death of a friend.

That was fine. Ten never paid them much attention either. He’d fallen as soon as he could.

He took a breath and looked over his shoulder. Behind him, on the edge of the woods stood a figure shrouded in darkness, as if he had snatched away all of the light around him. Only his face was visible. This figure stared right at Ten and tilted his head with a smile. It would look friendly to anyone else, but Ten knew him well enough to know it was a taunt. A dare.

“Go on, then,” his eyes said, “or would you rather go back up?”

Ten looked back at the water. He gulped. Shaking his head once, he squashed his anxiety down and he took a step forward.

The water rippled.

One foot in front of the other, he submerged himself. His loose clothing clung uncomfortably to his body, and each step stained the soft colours with darkness.

The light coming from Ten flickered and the person on land watched with satisfaction.

Soon enough, Ten was fully submerged and his light went out a second later. It did not turn back on.

The water was still. The moon and the stars shone in the sky, illuminating the tall trees gently billowing in the wind.

Only the shadows remembered the Darkness and the death of a star.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen) and don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
